


Atonement of Sin

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: I love challenging myself to take on new challenges in writing fics and angst with tragedy is one I've been wanting to attempt, hopefully this goes well XDDo note that this only shows bits and pieces of Cassata's and Pizza's past, but the result does not paint the same picture in the game!





	Atonement of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I love challenging myself to take on new challenges in writing fics and angst with tragedy is one I've been wanting to attempt, hopefully this goes well XD
> 
> Do note that this only shows bits and pieces of Cassata's and Pizza's past, but the result does not paint the same picture in the game!

_"It looks like he still has some use."_

That was the first thing Cassata hears when he wakes up.

Being  _summoned_ in a luxurious room,  _he_ introduces himself as Cassata's Master Attendant, who is this kingdom's King's younger brother. The Master Attendant took a step closer to Cassata.

"If you're a Food Soul, then you are able to do many things we humans can't do _right_?" He pats on Cassata's shoulder, face showing an _angelic_  smile. Cassata dislikes his Master Attendant doing that, it makes him feel as if he's a lifeless doll, a tool for him free to make use of. But, he cannot defy him. After all, he is his Master Attendant. A Master Attendant... Cassata doubted slightly if he really is his Master Attendant. All of a sudden, his Master Attendant plunges a knife deep into him.

"?!"

"Cassata, give your all to me!"

Cassata's view starts to turn black.

_Why..._

Cassata dare not look at his Master Attendant. That was the question he asked in his mind, but deep down he knew something's fishy, that 'angelic' smile of his.

_He can't be testing my level of loyalty right...?_

The Master Attendant pulls out the knife.

"Ugh.." The sharp pain made Cassata groan in pain as he presses on his wound, stepping a few steps back. The Master Attendant drops the knife on the floor.

"Listen up. I just need you to be a spy. Earn the King's trust to stay near him. Coincidentally, he'll be visiting the Cathedral soon later to pray for his beloved daughter. You'll just pretend to be an abandoned Food Soul who have just escaped from a Fallen Angel then." The Master Attendant starts walking away and stopped in his track as if he had forgotten something. "Ah, make sure no one knows that you are my Food Soul okay? I have no needs for useless things, understood?" He says as he walks away.

_Useless thing...? My existence is worth nothing. I'm just a tool for you to use and throw away..._

Cassata ridicules at his own fate. The last thing he sees is the symbol engraved on the knife.

Two snakes, winding around each other.

And his vision goes black.

 

* * *

 

"Hey! You can't close your eyes! Uwah~ Your injury looks really serious! Come follow me back!"

That was the time when Cassata had first met Pizza. Pizza, along with his Master Attendant, the King, brought the injured Food Soul back into their palace. After Cassata was treated, he hangs around with Pizza, another Food Soul. Time passes by and Cassata was appointed to be Pizza's bodyguard.

"Cassata, I the King, now announces you to be Pizza's bodyguard from now on. Will you take the honour and defend him with your life?"

Cassata kneels on one knee. "Yes, your Majesty. I, Cassata, vouch to protect Pizza at any cost, including my very own life."

The King nodded.

Afterwards, the King's daughter starts to grow wealer each day. One day, a mysterious merchant claimed to be able to cure the princess's illness.

 _I do have a way but.... I need a strong Food Soul to reap me the dream energy that I need to save your daughter_. Do you know what I mean?

The king, stressed lately over his own daughter, decided to give away Pizza to the mysterious merchant, to perform his alchemy on Pizza. According to Pizza, his Master Attendant's a really kind ruler, but because of his daughter's health, he gave in to the devil's temptation, sacrificing his own Food Soul in exchange for curing his own daughter.

 

* * *

 

Cassata watches the mysterious merchant,  _Aqua Vitae, the water of life, formerly known as Whiskey, attempting his alchemy on Pizza._

_He did nothing wrong.._

_Why..._

_What did we Food Souls do to deserve this treatment?!_

_Stop.._

_Stop this..._

_This is wrong.....!_

Before he knew it, Cassata had charged in, disrupting Whiskey.

"?! Cassata?!" Pizza exclaims, not knowing Cassata would be here to save him.

Cassata rushes to Pizza, freeing him from the shackles he was bounded to.

_Slash_

Two snakes sprung from Whiskey, slashing his left eye, scraping his nose. But Cassata ignores it and focuses on freeing Pizza.

"You're hurt..!" Pizza looking worried.

"Shh.. It's all alright now. It's just a small scratch. Fortunately, you are not injured.." Cassata brushes Pizza's cheeks and smiles. "Remember who am I? I'm your bodyguard, the toughest of all. Whenever you're in danger, I'll always come and protect you."

Cassata made up his mind. He will stop Whiskey from hurting Pizza, even if it means to go down with him. He holds his rifle bayonet tightly, charging at him, shooting at Whiskey in which his two snakes deflects the bullets. Cassata jumps towards Whiskey from the table, swinging his rifle bayonet with the knife pointing towards Whiskey.

_Stab_

The knife stabbed Whiskey.

"Ugh.. I'll remember this!" Whiskey says as he lies on the floor motionlessly.

"Heh.. He's gone now.." Cassata turns around to look at Pizza. "You're safe now." Cassata shows Pizza a thumbs up.

 

_Drip_

The floor underneath Cassata gathers a pool of blood.

"?!" Pizza rushes to Cassata as he sees his bodyguard falls.

"CASSATA!!" Pizza holds onto Cassata.

"Hey Cassata!! Answer me!! Hold on, I'll get help now!" Just as Pizza was about to stand to get some help, Cassata holds onto Pizza's hand and shakes his head.

"Don't.. I'll not make it.."

"No, don't say that! You'll pull this through! You're tough, you're my bodyguard, aren"t you You'll stay with me forever isn't that right?!" Pizza cries in desperation.

"This is just my atonement for my sin. I was made a spy to bring down the King you know.. I'm no hero.. I'm a traitor."

Cassata smiles and brushes Pizza's cheeks.

"You know, ever sine I've been in this world, I wasn't happy at all. I felt like my existence is worthless, everything feels unjustified and helpless. But you, you've showed me that there's more to it than just that." Cassata looks at Pizza dearly. "Thank you for showing me all the wonderful things I've never got to experience."

Pizza shakes is head. "Don't leave me.." Pizza cries as he holds Cassata's hand tightly.

Cassata chuckles then coughs as blood spits out from his mouth. "Don't wear that sad face, you should smile more. I like that silly smile of yours..."

Pizza tries to smile, but his tears are still flowing down his cheeks. "....Like this....?"

"Like thist." Cassata brushes his golden locks before his eyes goes lifeless and closing, hands dropping down.

"....Cassata..?"

"You're joking right..."

"Hey.. Stop sleeping already...."

_Sniff_

Pizza embraces Cassata tightly as he cries loudly, shouting out Cassata's name.

 

 


End file.
